


A Deal with the Devil

by SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Cussing, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Future Fic, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles, season 3b, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME/pseuds/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Theo and helping the remaining chimera's transition into Scott's pack, Stiles thinks his secret will be easier to keep. The Nogitsune came back to visit Stiles before Theo and that situation went down and the end result of his return wasn't very pretty. With everything that had been going on, the stress, the anxiety, and constant fear had Stiles on edge and It decided to take advantage of the re-broken boy. When his secret comes out in a fit of murderous rage, Y/n decides to take matters into her own hands and offer the Nogitsune a deal in order to save what was left of Stiles' sanity. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one about how The other human friend offers her life and body as a vessel so Stiles could live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooo... Basically everything has happened up to Season 5b episode 2, after that the story changes and the pack defeated Theo and the dread doctors are gone. They found out who la Bête du Gévaudan was and helped them. They transitioned the rest of the surviving chimeras from Theo's "pack" into Scott's and Theo is dead. Hayden and Cody are in the pack as well as the person that was the beast of Gevaudan. (those are the survivors.) Before they defeat Theo, The Nogitsune came back and possessed Stiles. He tried to hide it until it grew powerful enough to take over completely and started to kill people. Catching the attention of the pack and they had no clue what to do because this time it would be fatal to separate the two. Then Y/n (the human girlfriend of Stiles) offers the Nogitsune the chance of a lifetime.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have beta reader and I'n not the best at catching my mistakes so please bear with me if there are any.

Stiles screamed and pounded at the mental door that was blocking him from his body. He could see you walking up towards the devil that was currently controlling him and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't want you any where near him;He didn't want to hurt you.  
'Oh look who it is...' the Nogitsune says to Stiles. 'What should we do to her, Stiles? Torture her? What would be more fun than to inflict pain on those who will feed us most?'  
If Stiles could, he would have killed him, told you to run, anything that would have prevented him from hurting you, but he couldn't. He could only watch helplessly as you marched, almost fearlessly, up to the beast and looked him straight in the eyes. 

The Nogitsune basically purred in satisfaction at how easy this would be. He couldn't help but think about all the things he could do to you in that moment but he kept himself calm. He would wait until he could get into into the perfect position then he would torture you.  
"What do you need, dear?" he says, the venom dripping from every word, making you flinch. 

That definitely WAS NOT Stiles.You though briefly about how you should have just let the pack take care of the problem but you clear the thoughts out of your head. You were here and you had to help Stiles. There was no turning back now. You look the Demon in what used to be Stiles' beautiful amber eyes that always seemed to be filled with life. Now they were dull and wanted nothing but pain. Still you searched, hoping to find a little bit of Stiles still in them. He was in there somewhere and you were going to help get him out, even if it cost your own life. You take one last look at the lifeless eyes, using it to fuel your rage and confidence, and speak to the bitch possessing your boyfriend.  
"I'm here to offer you a deal." You say, not once taking your eyes off of him. 

He raises and eyebrow Showing interest and implying you to explain further. "I want to make a trade." You elaborate. "you can have my body but Stiles gets his back and gets to live."  
"Now why would I want to do that?" The spirit asks. You take a deep breath and utter a small 'I'm sorry' under your breath. You knew that if Stiles was in there somewhere he would understand what you meant when you said your next sentence.  
"Because I'm stronger. Stiles has been broken already. He's been through too much where as if you trade hosts, you will have a stronger, healthier vessel. You and I both know that he can't go on much more and when he dies, you'll die. I can give you a strong vessel to wreak havoc in but, in turn, you let Stiles come back and you never use him as your vessel again." Your words seemed to catch the Nogitsune off guard a bit but he quickly regained him composure. It circled around you once more before stopping and towering over you.  
"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" It asks rhetorically. "I can use you..." He seems to think your offer over before suddenly shoving his hand into your chest. You let out a small gasp. Pain engulfing you before you crumpled to the ground and everything turned black. 

Stiles felt hands on his cheeks and heard your voice calling him from his mind. The more he regained consciousness, the more he began to feel he aches and pains from the wounds the Nogitsune had given his body. He groaned as he fully came to and opened hi eyes, pain enveloping him in a white hot blur. When his vision cleared and some of the original pain ebbed away, he saw you small smile and returned it,realizing that he felt lighter than before. The Nogitsune was gone, but how? He could only remember you walking towards his body before the evil fox shoved him deeper into his mind, making unable to see or hear anything.  
"Y/n. I though He hurt you..." Stiles relief was short lived as he saw your smile turn into a smirk and your eyes dull. "No." he gasps. "What did you do to her?!" He shouts and attempts to attack the thing. He is quickly shoved back down and pain sears through him as he lands on the concrete.  
"I only took her up on a little deal she offered me, Stiles." The Nogitsune said. "You see, she came here offering a trade. Her stronger, healthier body for for your freedom.It seemed fair enough." It smirked as a tear rolled down Stiles' cheek. "No... Y/n." He said in disbelief. "You sick bastard!" he shouted.

Stiles saw your face contort into an evil grin before The Nogitsune lifted your fist and knocked Stiles out. "Sorry bud, but there are a few more things I want to fuck up and I need a strong body to do it in." He pauses before turning and walking out of the alley way. "That is, before I get my own." It laughs and hums a small song as it walks along the street, planning its next divine move.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Teen Wolf and Void Stiles Imagine. It's not the best but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked it!  
> (I hope I captured the Nogitsune's voice correctly)


End file.
